This invention relates to a cover arrangement for a container. The invention is particularly applicable to hatch covers for ships, but as will be clearly understood, cover arrangements in accordance with the invention may be used in any suitable location or vehicle such as grain storage buildings or railway wagons.
Cover arrangements which employ a plurality of cover elements and which are hinged together and movable together to open a container are known and these are sometimes provided with manual cleating to secure the cover in the closed position. The requirement for manual operation of cleating is a time consuming one and it is particularly advantageous if such cleating can be effected automatically.